Fitting In
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Peter struggles to fit into a normal family after the Blaisdells foster him.


Fitting In

By Diane Klepper (Author's Note: Peter struggles to fit into a normal family after the Blaisdells foster him.)

Fifteen- year old Peter Caine stared at the mirror trying to get his uncontrollable hair to look presentable Maybe, the priests at the temple were right. It was much easier to take care of his appearance when he didn't have any hair. Peter thought to himself. He took one last swipe at straightening his hair with his left hand and then just frowned and turned back to his bed. He looked at the bag on the bed and frowned. It still amazed him that he could fit all his worldly possessions in one small bag. He still remembered all the treasures he collected over the years like his little Buddha that his father gave him for his tenth birthday, the bongs and all the different rocks that he collected from around the temple. All his worldly possessions were lost when the temple was destroyed. Even the ceremonial dagger that was his father was taken away from him and locked up in the Director's of the orphanage's office. He tried to explain to the Director that it was the only thing he had left from his father, but Mr. Murphy didn't listen. He just said that the dagger was a dangerous weapon and had to locked- up.

A voice just outside his door said, "Pete."

Peter smiled at Kyle, he only real friend from the orphanage "Hey Kyle I thought you were playing basketball with the guys."

Kyle just smiled. "I was I snuck out. I just wanted to say goodbye .and I hope I don't see you back here."

Peter smiled at Kyle remark. They both have seen boys taken into foster care, only to be sent back for various reasons. Some foster parents only took in a kid to get a monthly paycheck and they either abused or neglected the foster kid. Peter could never imagine Paul or Annie Blaisdell being abusive or neglectful but he was still very nervous. He never lived with a normal family before. What if after a few days the Blasdells decided he wasn't worth all the trouble of having another kid in the house.

Kyle frowned at his friend, "Pete you okay?"

Peter gave a small smile. "Yeah I guess I'm just a little nervous."

Kyle smiled. "You'll do fine Captain Blaisdell seems very nice."

"He is .so is Mrs. Blaisdell. Carolyn and Kelly seem nice to for girls."

Kyle smiled. "I better get back to the gym before I get into trouble Bye Pete."

Peter smiled. "Bye Kyle I hope you get out of here soon."

Kyle gave a little wave and ran out the door. Peter took one last look at his room. He walked over to his bed and picked up his bag and left his room, which he hoped was for last time. Peter walked down the staircase and went to Mr. Murphy's office Yesterday Paul called and told him that he would be picking him up after work the next day. Mr. Murphy told him to meet him in his office at 5:30. Peter walked towards the orphanage's office and knocked on the door. Written on the door in big black letters was the name W. MURPHY, DIRECTOR.

Peter knocked on the door and he heard a voice say, "Come in."

Walking into the office Peter saw Mr. Murphy sitting at his desk reading a report. He looked up and smiled. "Peter just in time. Captain Baisdell just called. He will here in about ten minutes." He looked at the bag Peter was holding. "I see you are all ready."

"Yes, sir."

Murphy smiled. "I'm glad The best part of my job is when I can find homes for you boys The Blaisdells are a very fine family. I am sure you will be happy there."

Peter just nodded. Before he could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Murphy said, "Come in."

The door opened and Paul Blaisdell came in. He smiled at Peter and ruffled his hair. "Ready to come home Kiddo."

Peter smiled. "Yeah."

Mr. Murphy turned to Peter. "Peter why don't you wait outside for a few minutes. Captain Blaisdell has to sign a few papers before the fostering becomes official?"

Peter opened the door and then closed it behind him. He put his bag on the bench next to the office and sat down. After five minutes he stood up and started pacing back and forth the length of the bench. A few minutes later the door opened and Paul and Mr. Murphy came out. Mr. Murphy put out his hand for Peter to shake. "Peter good luck."

Peter gave a small smile. "Thank you, sir."

Paul put his hand on Peter's back and smiled. "Lets go Son Annie is making a very special supper. Peter picked up his bag and he and Paul walked to the parking lot. Peter put his bag in the back of the car and sat down in the front seat next to Paul.

Throughout the car ride Peter sat quietly staring out the window. Paul asked, "Peter are you okay kid?"

Peter gave a little smile. "Yeah it just feels different now."

"Different how?"

"Because every other time you picked me up I knew it was for a day or two but this time "

Paul chuckled. "But this time it's for keeps."

Peter frowned. "What if you change your mind I know some kids who were sent to foster homes and a few weeks later they were sent back What if you and Annie get tired of me What if Carolyn and Kelly decide they don't want another kid around."

Paul chuckled. "Son one of the reasons we did weekend visits for the last four months was because we wanted to get to know you and we wanted you to get to know us. The fostering that don't work out happened because the families didn't take enough time to get to know the kids. Peter we know you and we love you You are already a part of our family."

Surprised Peter said, "But I am not really ."

Paul smiled, "Peter it takes more then blood to make a family I know we all have a lot of adjustments to make but as far as I am concerned you are already part of the family. Annie and the girls feel the same way now kid stop worrying."

Twenty minutes later Paul parked the car in the driveway. Peter got out and grabbed his bag from the back seat. Peter looked at the house and smiled. For the first time in his life he had a real place to call home. He knew that him and his father lived in a small cottage with his mother until she died but he couldn't remember his mother or the cottage. After his mother death they moved to the temple and Peter had a lot of fond memories of that home. But he also remembered envying the town kids who lived in normal houses and went to regular schools. Peter often felt uncomfortable going into town and wearing his robe. After the temple was destroyed he was shipped off to the orphanage. He still remembered looking out the social worker's car and seeing Master Ping Hai, Master Kahn and the other priest getting smaller and smaller as he was whisked off to start his new live in the orphanage. The orphanage was in a big house, but it never felt like a home.

At first the other boys teased the new bald headed kid, but when Peter showed them that he could defend himself most of the other kids left him alone. Everything there was so different. He never ate hamburger until he went to the orphanage. At school in the Temple the students were encouraged to ask question. At the orphanage school every-time he asked a question the other students laughed at him for asking stupid questions. Peter always thought he was a pretty good student but so many of the things he was expected to know he didn't. Some of the teachers were understanding and tried to explain things to him, but with so many other students in the class they just didn't have time to explain everything to just one student. Peter did make one friend in the orphanage. Kyle was the only person he was going to miss.

"Hey kid."

Peter was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realize Paul was standing right beside him. Peter smiled, "I'm sorry I was just thinking it's nice to have a real home."

Paul chuckled. "It is now lets get you settled before dinner." He put his arm around Peter's shoulder and led Peter to the front door. Paul opened the door and noticed that the living- room was empty and he called. "Annie .girls were home."

Annie's voice called. "Paul bring Peter up."

Paul smiled. "Come on son we have a surprise for you."

Paul led Peter upstairs and then he opened the door to the guest room where Peter stayed for his weekend visits. Paul opened the door and Peter was shocked to find the room had all new furniture. The bed, dresser, and desk were matching and even the blanket and sheets looked new. Next to the bed stood Annie, Carolyn and Kelly all smiling.

Annie broke the silence. "Peter what did you think?"

Peter was shocked. "You didn't have to get me all new furniture,"

Annie walked over to Peter and gave him a hug. "We wanted to honey the furniture in here was old we want you to think of this as your own room not just a guest room."

Carolyn smiled. "Annie said tomorrow when we go clothes shopping we can pick up some posters to decorate your room."

Peter frowned. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Paul, sensing that maybe things were going a little too fast for Peter stepped in. " Peter . We are not trying to change you but a lot of your clothes are worn and besides you need some new clothes to start school next week."

Peter frowned. "But you are spending so much money on me I don't want to be any trouble."

Annie smiled. "Peter sweetie .we want to do these things for you .We love you and we want to make you feel at home. Now honey why don't you unpack your things and wash up. Dinner is almost ready."

Peter smiled. "Okay."

Annie smiled. "Girls why don't you finish setting the table."

Carolyn smiled. "Okay but tomorrow will be Peter's turn."

Annie laughed. "Of course Peter will have chores to do just like you and Kelly. In a family every one helps out."

Paul smiled at Peter. "You don't mind helping out around the house do you son."

Peter smiled. "No, sir."

Paul ruffled Peter's hair and smiled at him. "That's great kid." Paul turned to his wife and daughters. "Come on gang lets give Peter some privacy while he unpacks."

Paul followed his wife and daughters out of Peter's room and closed the door behind him. He watched as Carolyn and Kelly ran down the stairs to finish setting the table. Paul turned to his wife and smiled. "Babe he is finally ours."

Annie hugged Paul. "I'm so happy our family is finally complete."

Paul kissed Annie on the head. "I couldn't agree more."

Peter looked at his dresser drawer and frowned. He put all his clothes in the dresser and all the drawers were still half empty. He tried to save his better clothes for his weekends with the Blaisdells but know they were going to find out how most of his pants and t -shirts were either patched over or stained. His last growth spurt left a lot of his better clothes too small for him. After they were passed down to a smaller boy he was left with somebody else old clothes. Once every six months the social workers took the boys clothes shopping but the orphanage had so little money to buy new clothes. Most of the money was spent on under-ware and sneakers. Sometimes a neighbor would bring over clothes their kids out grew. Peter got his one good pair of jeans and a two nice t-shirts that way.

He closed the dresser and looked around the room. The new bed made Peter smile. He never slept in a new bed before. His bed in the orphanage had a hole in the mattress but whenever he changed his sheets, which was required once a week, he stuck one of his towels inside the hole so the mattress felt almost straight.

Peter's biggest fear was that he would wake up from one of his nightmares screaming. He was afraid that if he disturbed the Blaisdells in the middle of the night because of his screaming, they would just send him back to the orphanage. Peter knew that this was his last chance. People who fostered kids tended to either want younger children or they wanted a kid they knew they would only have for a certain amount of time. He knew boys at the orphanage who only had short stays there because they had a parent who was either in the hospital or a rehab center. These boys knew that they would eventually go home when their parent was able to take care of them. Peter didn't have anyone. He knew that if this fostering didn't work out he would be sent back to the orphanage and stay there until he was eighteen.

A knock on the door interrupted Peter's thoughts. Peter said. "Come in."

Kelly opened the door. "Peter dinner is ready."

Peter smiled. "I'm coming."

Thirty minutes later Peter put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. Carolyn was putting away the leftovers away. Teasing she said, "At least this time you didn't put in too much detergent and get the floor all wet and slippery."

Peter laughed. "Well I never used a dishwasher before. At the temple we hand washed all the dishes and at the orphanage the kids weren't allowed in the kitchen."

Carolyn smiled. "I'm glad you are going to be living here. Whenever Dad drove you back to the Orphanage on Sunday night Annie always got really sad The house always got really quiet after you left."

"What are you saying I am noisy?"

Carolyn laughed, "No .I'm saying I missed you it was always fun beating you at board games and I liked to listen to you when you told Kelly bedtime stories."

Peter smiled. "You know all my life I was surrounded by guys. The orphanage, was all boys and the temple was all male except for an occasional female visitors. When Paul first brought me over and told me he had two daughters I was very nervous .but you and Kelly always made feel wanted I like the idea of have two little sister.".

"I always wanted a big brother Now come on everyone is in the family room There is a really cool monster movie on .let's go watch it."

Peter sat on the floor next to Carolyn as they watched the movie on the television in the family room. Kelly was sitting on the couch next to Annie whispering to her what was happening on the screen. Paul was reading his newspaper. As the end credit flashed Paul took off his glasses and put them on the end table next to his chair. He smiled at his children. "Come on kids its time for bed."

Nine- year old Kelly frowned. "Daddy I'm not tired."

Carolyn added. "Tomorrow is Saturday we don't have to get up early."

Annie smiled. "I'll make you kids a deal .if you all get in your pajamas right now I'll make hot chocolate and you can stay up another thirty minutes."

Kelly stood up and said to Peter and Carolyn. "Come on guys let's change before Mom changes her mind."

Peter and Carolyn stood up and followed Kelly up the stairs.

Paul turned to face his wife and smiled. "Being a little lenient on bedtime tonight?"

Annie hugged her husband. "It's the first night Peter is really a part of the family I don't want the night to end .I keep thinking we have to send him back to the orphanage."

Paul returned his wife's hug and kissed her on the top of her head, "He's not going anywhere He's ours Babe I'll help you make the hot chocolate."

The next afternoon Peter stared at all the new clothes on his bed. Annie and Paul took him to the mall and they bought him three pairs of blue jeans, a pair of dress pants, five t-shirts, two dress shirts, a package of three undershirts, a package of three briefs, three pairs of socks, sneakers, dress shoes and a two pairs of pajamas. Peter never had so much new clothes in his life. He was about to start putting his new clothes in his dresser and closet when he heard a knock on his door Peter said, "Come in."

Paul came in holding a bag. He smiled at Peter. "Son you forgot a bag."

Peter took the bag from him and smiled. "Thanks .I never had so many new things in my life."

Paul smiled. "Peter we just want you to feel at home here. "

"I do." Peter opened up the bag that Paul brought him and took out a rolled up poster. He unrolled the poster and smiled. The poster had a view of the ocean. Peter smiled. "I always liked water."

"When the weather gets a little warmer we can go to the beach. Would you like that?"

"Yeah I have never been to the beach."

Paul smiled. "Great when you finish putting the clothes away come on down where going to the movies and then out to dinner You better come down soon or will be stuck seeing a girly movie I'm hoping with another male vote in the house I can start seeing some more action movies."

Peter laughed. "Me too at the orphanage we were only allowed to see G movies I'll be down in a few minutes."

Sunday night Peter was finishing loading the dishwasher as Carolyn and Kelly brought in the rest of the dinner dishes into the kitchen. Carolyn walked over to Peter. "Are you nervous about starting a new school tomorrow?"

Peter closed the dishwasher and turned it on. "Yeah when I started school in the orphanage I was bald and all the other kids made fun of me at least this time I have hair."

Carolyn laughed. "Yeah kids are like that I'm sure you will make some friends in a couple of days."

Two hours later Peter finished putting on his pajamas when he heard a knock at the door. Peter said. "Come in."

A minute later Annie opened the door. She smiled. "Peter I want you to go right to bed. You have to get half an hour earlier tomorrow. Paul is going to take you to school to register you in high school,".

"I will. Goodnight Mrs. Blaisdell."

Annie smiled at him. "Peter you don't have to call me Mrs. Blaisdell Annie is fine .I wouldn't mind if you wanted to call me Mom."

Peter gave a little smirk. "I guess I can handle Annie for now .can I think about the Mom thing for a while?"

Annie smiled. "Of course you can Sweetie Now give me a hug."

Peter walked over to Annie and gave her a hug. Peter couldn't explain to himself but from the first visit to the Blaisdells, he always felt comfortable in Annie Blaisdell's arms. Peter often wondered if his mother was a hugger. He had so few memories of his mother and he often wondered if the memories he had were real memories if he just imagined them after his father told him stories about her. It was always hard for Kwai Chang Caine to talk about his wife, but when he did Peter could tell how much his father loved his mother. Peter's most cherished possession was an old photograph he had of his mother and he carried it everywhere he went.

A minute later Peter broke the hug. He looked at Annie and smiled. "Goodnight, Annie."

Annie smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Sweetie. I love you."

Annie turned to walk out the room and smiled when she heard Peter's whispered, "I love you too."

Peter sat outside the Assistant Principal's waiting to be called in. Paul Blaisdell had been in there for ten minutes talking to Mr. Brown. The door opened and Paul came out. "Son you can come in. now."

Peter walked in and saw Mr. Brown reading the reports Paul got from his teachers' in the orphanage school. Mr. Brown then smiled at him and stood up. He held out his hand and Peter shook it. He motion for Peter to take a seat. Peter took the seat closet to the door and Paul sat down next to him in the other chair. "Peter I have been reading your school records .according to them you were home schooled until you were twelve."

"Yes, sir."

"Did your father tutor you?"

"Yes sir my father and the other priests at the temple worked with all the children They taught us reading, writing and mathematics."

Mr. Brown looked at Peter and frowned. "I see that .I also see that you were placed in remedial classes at the orphanage school,"

Peter frowned. "A lot of the things I were expected to know I was never taught. The Blaisdells' hired a private tutor to help me catch up and I have been working really hard with her."

Mr. Brown gave a small smile. "I see that the last three months your grades have been improving We have after-school tutoring I would like you to go and keep up the good work."

Peter turned to face Paul. "Kid .both Annie and I think it will be a good idea." Paul smirked "If you want to try out for some sports teams next year you will have to raise your grades a little higher."

"Is it every day?"

Mr. Brown smiled. "No it's Monday thru Thursday from 3:15-4:15. We have teachers in every subject so if you have problems with anything you can ask one of the teachers. They meet in room 308. Mrs. Lawrence is the coordinator should I tell her to expect you?"

Looking from Mr. Brown to Paul, Peter knew there was only one answer. "I'll be there."

Paul smiled at and ruffled Peter's hair.. "That's great kid." Paul looked at his wristwatch. He stood up and shook Mr. Brown's hand. "I have to get to work .you 'll tell me all about your day when I get home ."

Mr. Brown stood up and walked Paul to the door. "I'm sure Peter will do fine here."

Paul smiled. "I'm sure he will."

Peter watched Paul leave. He then turned to face Mr. Brown, The Assistant Principal smiled at him. He walked over to his desk and picked up a schedule and handed it to Peter. "This is your schedule. It's pretty similar to the classes you took at your other school. If you have any problems you can talk to Mrs. Lawrence. She is also your guidance counselor. He held out his hand "Good luck Peter."

Peter shook his hand and said, "Thank you, sir."

Three hours later Peter sat in the lunchroom eating the lunch Annie made for him. The lunchroom was twice as big as the one in the orphanage and. Peter felt a little nervous because he didn't know anyone there. The table he sat at was full of boys and girls who completely ignored him. He was about to stand up and throw away his garbage when a Chinese boy sat down next to him and said. "Hi you must be new here I never saw you before. My name is Mike Fung. "

Peter smiled. "I'm Peter Caine this is my first day This place is bigger than my last school."

Mike laughed, "Yeah I started here last year It took me a while to find my way around here .where's your next class.?"

Peter took out his wallet and pulled out his schedule. "I have Gym next."

Mike looked at the photograph that was in Peter's wallet. Mike asked. "Is that your Mom?"

Peter looked at the picture and frowned. "Yeah she died when I was two."

Mike frowned. "I guess you live with your Dad?"

"No he died when I was twelve until a few days ago I was living in an orphanage."

"I'm sorry .where do you live now?"

"I just moved in with a foster family the Blaisdells."

Mike smiled. "Hey my sister Jenny is friends with Carolyn Blaisdell I met Captain and Mrs. Blaisdell a few times when I picked up my sister They seem really nice."

"They are nice .the Blaisdells bought me new furniture for my room and they bought me new clothes but I learned that you can't get too attached to a foster family because once they get tired of you it hurts more when they send you back."

'  
>Mike frowned, "You've been sent back?"<p>

"No the Blaisdells are the first family to keep me for more than a day but I knew a lot of kids that were sent back."

Mike gave a little smirk. "Maybe I should start appreciating my parents more they may drive me crazy but I know they will always be there for me."

Peter stood up.. "I have to get going. I have to go to the gym and buy a uniform, before class."

Mike stood up. "I'll walk with you. My next class in across the hall from the Gym."

Peter Caine waited for the city bus. His arms were filled with textbooks, Most of his teachers seemed nice but he hated the fact that they made him stand up in front of the room and tell the class about himself. By now most of the school knew his life story. At least in the orphanage every boy there was in the same position he was. He knew he saw a few looks of pity from some of the girls and a few of the boys were snickering. . He often wondered why people treated orphans differently. Its not like I asked my parents to die, he thought to himself.

Peter checked the new watch the Blaisdells gave him on one of his many weekend visits and frowned. The clock read 4:45. He told Mrs. Blaisdell that he would be home by five o[clock to help her with dinner. Mrs. Lawrence kept him an extra 30 minutes to explain his Math homework to him. The bus ride took twenty minutes and he knew wouldn't make his promised arrival time. At the orphanage if you came back later then you were expected you lost some of your privileges. The last time he was late Peter had to go straight to his room after supper and he couldn't watch television or play the board games the boys were allowed to do after homework. He wondered what type of punishment Captain and Mrs. Blaisdell gave out.

He was so lost in his own thought Peter didn't see the three boys approach him. All three boys were taller and more muscular then him and they all wore varsity jackets from the football team. The leader whose name was Steve Johnson had blonde hair and was at least three inches taller then Peter said, "Hey your that new kid Caine .Is what they say about you true?"

Peter frowned. Those three boys reminded him of the bullies in the orphanage. They always traveled in groups and they always picked on people who were smaller then them. Trying to sound tough Peter asked. "What do they say about me?"

Another boy who had light brown skin and dark black hair said. "That you're an orphan and your foster father is a cop."

"What's it to you?"

The blonde hair boy laughed. " Shaun is just warning you not to get too comfortable. Everyone knows that people just take in foster kids for the money and as soon as they tire of them they send them back."

Trying to sound tough Peter said, "The Blaisdells aren't like that."

The third boy who name was Larry and had light brown hair and tan skin laughed. "My Mom has a friend who whenever her current boyfriend moves out takes in a foster kid .Then as soon as she hooks up with a new guy she sends the kid back."

Peter was about to say something when he heard a car horn honking. All four boys turned and Peter recognized Mike Fung. Mike smiled at him. "Peter want a ride home?"

Peter knew he could probably beat one of the bullies in a fair fight but he knew he couldn't beat all of them smiled at his new friend. "Thanks Mike." He ran to the car and got into the front seat before the three bullies could stop him.

A block later Peter turned to face Mike. "Thanks."

Mike smiled. "It's okay .Those three guys are always picking on the new kid. They are the stars of the football team and most people are afraid to report them because without them the football team won't make the playoffs."

Peter frowned. "They shouldn't get away with picking on other kids."

"I know but they only pick on kids outside of school or when nobody is around. Mr. Brown knows about their behavior but until someone catches them bullying other kids or someone turns them in there is nothing the school can do to them."

Peter smirked. "There were boys like that in the town I grew up in .I taught them a lesson .Unfortunately my Father did not approve of my methods he didn't approve of fighting."

Mike laughed. "Those three could definitely use a lesson but you could get into a lot of trouble if you are caught fighting them."

Peter frowned. "I know I got into trouble a few weeks ago for fighting in the orphanage . I thought I really blew it with the Blaisdells I was protecting a little kid from some of the older boys .Captain Blaisdell said he was disappointed that I used my fists instead of reporting the incident to one of the counselors."

"What happened?"

"I promised Captain Blaisdell that next time I would use my head and report the incident instead of using my fists."

Mike smiled. "Then you better stay as far away from those guys as possible you don't want to get in trouble with your foster parents,"

"I know but I was always taught that the strong had to protect the weak but I'll try to avoid them."

Ten minutes later Peter walked into the Blaisdells house. Peter put his books on a nearby table, He heard a Annie say, "Peter is that you?"

Peter checked his watch and frowned. His watch read 5:07. Peter walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Annie was putting water under a pot. She smiled and said, "It's okay honey. Mrs. Lawrence called. She said you left one of your textbooks in her classroom. She told me she kept you a little late to help you with your Math .So how was your first day of school?"

"It was okay .Mike Fung gave me a lift him."

Annie smiled. "Jenny's brother he is a nice boy .he often gives Carolyn a ride home when she visits Jenny.. Carolyn is at a friend's house and Kelly is upstairs doing her homework. Why don't you set the table and then you can go upstairs and start your homework."

Peter smiled and said, "Sure, Mrs. Blaisdell."

Annie frowned, "Peter you can call me Annie .honey your not just a weekend guest you are part of our family, Now give me a hug and set the table."

Peter smiled and hugged Annie. "Yes, Annie."

Peter was at his desk doing his homework. He heard a knock at his door and said, "Come in."

Carolyn quickly opened the door and came into the room. She closed the door behind her and said. "Peter Jenny told me what happened .It's a good thing Mike was driving by."

Peter frowned and stood up. "Carolyn .you didn't tell Annie and Paul what happened?"

"Of course not Peter .you have to stay away from those boys. There are rumors that last year they beat up a boy so bad he had to go to the hospital."

Peter frowned. "Hey they come up to me. I was just waiting for the bus I hate bullies . There were boys just like that in the orphanage .They need somebody to teach them some manners."

"Peter you promised Dad you wouldn't fight anymore besides you can't take on all three of them at once."

"I know .Carolyn I'll try to avoid them but I'm not going to hide."

Carolyn gave a little smirk. "I know Just be careful .I've always wanted a big brother I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Peter smiled. "You and Kelly aren't bad for bratty little sister I'll be careful."

Peter was putting books into his locker. He just finished his tutoring. He was happily able to avoid the three bullies all day. He heard a voice say, "Hey Peter you want a ride home?"

Peter turned and smiled when he saw Mike walking towards him carrying a pile of library books. "Sure Mike .why are you still hanging around the school?"

Mike smirked. "I had to do research in the library .I have a big history report coming up It's on the Wild West."

Peter smiled. "My great grandfather came to America in the 1870's from China."

Mike look perplexed. "Your Chinese?"

"I'm only one forth Chinese .my father was half." Peter frowned, "He use to tell me stories about how his grandfather use to wander around and help people."

Mike smiled. "I should introduce you to my grandfather .he was born in China and he loves to talk about growing up there."

Peter frowned. "At the orphanage the Chinese kids told me I was too White to fit into their group and the White kids told me I was too foreign to be in their group .I never felt like I fit in."

Mike smiled. "Those kids sound like idiots I like you just the way you are I just have to go to the bathroom a minute then we can leave."

Mike walked towards the bathroom. Peter followed him."I'll wait for you outside."

Mike entered the bathroom and was surprised to see Steve, Shaun and Larry standing by the bathroom sinks smoking cigarettes. They turned when they heard the door open. Steve walked up to Mike and smirked. "Hey Mikey what are you doing here. I thought you were busy protecting the new kid."

Mike said angrily, "What is it with you and your goons. You only feel like big men when you are picking on someone else."

Larry laughed. "Mikey we were just being friendly."

Shaun and Larry put out their cigarettes on the edge of the sink and started coming closer to Mike. Larry smiled. "Yeah Mike it will be better for you if you stayed away from Caine. We haven't finished our welcoming committee duties yet."

Steve smirked and threw his cigarette on the floor and crushed it with his sneaker. "Yeah Fung just stay out of our way if you don't want to get hurt."

Mike started to back away from he three football players. "Look guys just leave Peter alone .he's been through a lot."

Steve smiled. 'Hey Mike we run this school .maybe you just need a little reminder to keep you mouth shut and to stay out of our way."

Before Mike knew what was happening Shaun and Larry each held an arm behind Mike's back. Steve smirked and walked up to him. "I guess we are going to have t teach you a lesson."

Just then the bathroom door opened up and a voice said, "Leave him alone."

All four boys turned and they saw Peter Caine walking towards them. Steve smirked. "Look whose here orphan boy Petey ."

Peter walked over to Steve and stood right in front of him. "I said leave him alone if you want to fight I'll fight you if you let Mike go."

Steve laughed He turned to his friends. "Shaun Larry let Mike go."

Mike turned to Peter and said, "I can't leave you alone."

Peter walked over to Mike and said. "Mike its okay I know how to take care of myself just go home and forget you saw anything."

Steve laughed. "Yeah Mike .get out before I change my mind."

Mike looked at Peter one time and saw mouthing please leave and then he turned and ran out of the bathroom."

Steve, Larry and Shaun all surrounded Peter. Steve laughed. "Petey you think you can take on all of us."

Peter got into a defensive position and said, "You guys are just a bunch of bullies it makes you feel good to pick on people who are weaker and smaller than you well I don't scare that easily."

Steve threw a punch at Peter. Peter ducked and kicked Steve in the stomach with his left foot. Steve fell onto the bathroom floor and said, "Get him .you idiots."

Peter ducked a punch from Larry but Shaun punched him in the face. Peter tried to rearrange his position so he could kick Larry but Shaun knocked him off his feet and before he could fight back all three boys started punching different parts of Peter's body.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Mr. Brown came in and yelled. "What's going on here?"

Steve, Larry and Shaun all stood up. Steve quickly answered. "Mr. Brown .Peter hit me and Larry and Shaun were just defending me."

Mr. Brown walked over to Peter and gave him a hand to help him up. "Peter is that true?"

Peter looked at Mr. Brown and then he looked at Steve, Larry and Shaun smiling behind the Vice Principal's back. Peter wanted to tell Mr. Brown what happened, but he didn't want to get Mike into trouble. He also remembered that in the orphanage the other boys told him that you never rat out another kid, "Yes, sir."

Mr. Brown turned to face Steve, Larry, and Shaun. "Boys it's getting late. I want all three of you to come to my office with a parent tomorrow morning at 8a.m. I will call all your homes to inform you parents "

Steve answered, "Yes, sir.' Steve walked out of the bathroom quickly followed by Larry and Shaun.

Mr. Brown turned to face Peter. "Peter you have only been here for two days. Mrs. Lawrence told me you have been working hard at after-school tutoring. Son I know you been through a lot of changes in your life recently .but I can't condone fighting. Captain Blaisdell is going to be very disappointed. Can you tell me what started the fight?"

Peter frowned. "I can't, sir."

Brown frowned. "Then I have no other choice. I'll call Captain Blaisdell and I expect to see both of you in my office tomorrow."

Peter nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

Thirty minutes later Peter entered the Blaisdell home through the front door. The walk from the bus stop took longer because he was sore from the hits Steve, Larry and Shaun threw at him. Peter heard a voice say, "Peter is that you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Annie walked into the living room, Peter could see from the look on her face that she was upset. "Peter Paul just called Mr. Brown said you have been fighting Honey you promised both Paul and me that you wouldn't get into anymore fights."

Peter frowned. "I know I'm sorry It just sort of happened."

Annie moved closer to Peter and gently touched his face. "Do you have any injuries?"

Peter frowned. "My side is a little sore. That is where they hit me."

"They .how many where there?"

"Three."

Annie frowned. "Peter you could have been badly hurt."

Peter pulled away from Annie's touch. "I'm fine I know how to take care of myself."

"You shouldn't have to your only fifteen Honey the reason we took in you was because we wanted to give you a better life I know you Peter you wouldn't get into a fight without a reason."

"  
>I don't want to talk about it."<p>

Annie frowned. "Paul is on his way home he wants you to wait for him in his study."

Peter said, "Yes, ma'am," He started walking towards the study and turned to face Annie. She looked so sad and Peter hated himself for putting the frown on her face. "I'm sorry Mrs. Blaisdell I didn't mean to cause problems "

Annie gave him a small smile. "I know that Sweetie just tell Paul what happened no matter what I want you to know that Paul and I and the girls will always be there for you, We want you to know that you are a part of this family now and we only want to help you."

"I know that .I will wait for Paul in his study."

Peter was pacing up and down Paul's study. He walked over to the desk and he stared at the photographs on the desk. He picked up the newest photograph, which was taken at the cabin three weeks ago, It was a photograph of him and Carolyn and Kelly sitting on the bench in front of the cabin. It was also the weekend the Blaisdells told him that they wanted to foster him so he could live with them full time and not just on weekends,

Peter was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard the door open. Paul came into view with a frown on his face. Paul walked towards his desk loosening his tie as he sat in his chair. He pointed to the chair next to his desk and said, "Sit."

Peter obediently sat in the chair. He was staring at the floor, He watched Paul walk over to his desk and sit on the edge of it. He stared at Peter. "Peter what happened?"

Peter still staring at the floor said. "I got into a fight."

Paul frowned and said. "Look at me, Son."

Peter looked up and faced his foster father. He tried to fight the tears that were in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get into a fight If you want to send me back I understand."

"Send you back?'

"To the orphanage I knew this was a mistake .I can't fit into a real family I'm too weird ."

Paul looked stunned. "Too weird Who told you that?"

'The other kids at the orphanage They told me nobody would ever take me in .nobody would want a weird kid who grew up in a temple."

Paul Blaisdell frowned. "Son when we took you out of the orphanage it was for good I can't say that I am happy that you got into a fight but Peter there is nothing you can do that would make Annie and I send you back I thought you understood that."

Peter frowned. "I guess part of me does .but there is another part of me that says if I mess up you will send me back There were other bys at the orphanage who got send back."

Paul smiled. "Well Kiddo you are not being sent back no matter what You are stuck with us."

Peter gave a little smile. "Even if I mess up?"

"Even when you mess up .Peter I know you you do not pick fights for no reason Can you tell me why you were fighting?"

"I can't."

Paul frowned. "Peter were you protecting someone else."

"Paul, please don't make me answer I don't want him to get into trouble."

Paul held his breathe and then let it out slowly. "Peter if you don't tell me what really happened you will be punished by both Mr. Brown in school and me at home."

"I understand."

Paul looked at his foster son and grimaced. He knew Peter was protecting someone, Most of Peter's fights at the orphanage started when he was protecting a smaller boy for some bullies. but, he knew Peter was very stubborn and he would not tell him what happened until he was ready to.. "Okay Son, go to your room I will bring you a tray later. Your grounded for two weeks. You are also not allowed out of your room till breakfast tomorrow. Is that clear?"

Peter stood up and said, 'Yes, sir."

Paul watched as Peter left his den and went upstairs to his room. Paul just stared at the open door until a voice said, "Paul "

Paul walked over to Annie and held her in his arms. "He won't tell me what happened but I know he is protecting someone."

Annie leaned into Paul's hug. "Peter has such a good heart .I just wish he would start trusting us."

Paul kissed Annie on the top of her head. "The Social worker did say it would take time for Peter to really trust anyone his still afraid he is going to be sent back to the orphanage."

Annie frowned. "I know I just wish Peter knew how much we love him I couldn't love the girls anymore if I gave birth to them and I feel the same way about Peter."

Paul smiled. "I know I feel the same way. I guess we have to keep loving Peter and hope he figures it out."

Annie smiled and hugged her husband. "He will I can be just as stubborn as Peter Caine."

Peter was tying his shoes when he heard a knock on his door. He called out "Come in."

The door opened and Peter saw Carolyn in the doorway. She quickly closed the door and walked over to her foster brother. "I talked to Jenny last night. Mike told her what happened. Why didn't you tell Dad you were protecting Mike from some bullies?"

Peter stood up. "I didn't want to get Mike into trouble."

Carolyn frowned. 'But Peter ."

"No Carolyn you can't tell anyone I'll be okay."

Before Peter could answer they both heard Annie's voice say, "Kids breakfast is ready."

Peter smiled. "Come on Carolyn .I talked to Paul everything will be okay."

One hour later Paul parked his car in the school parking lot. He got out of the car and turned to Peter who was still sitting in the car. "Come on kid .it's time to face the music."

As they walked into the school Paul put his hand on Peter's shoulder They walked into the Assistant Principal's office. The secretary looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Captain Blaisdell .Mr. Brown will be out in a few minutes Why don't you and Peter both take a seat."

Paul nodded and sat down. Peter was too nervous to sit and started to pace the length of the room. A few minutes later the Mr. Brown's door opened and Peter saw Steve, Larry and Shaun followed by three middle- aged men. They all had frowns on their faces.

Mr. Brown came into the outer office and said, "Captain Blasdell Peter come in please." They walked into the office and Peter was surprised to see Mike Fung sitting in a chair next to a middle age Asian man.

Mr. Brown walked to his desk. "Peter Mike told me what happened Why didn't you tell me you were defending a fellow classmate."

Peter frowned. "I didn't think it made a difference At the orphanage, I always got punished whenever I got into a fight even when I was defending someone."

Paul looked at Peter and frowned. "Kid it's a big difference Why didn't you tell anyone those three boys were bothering you?"

"I can take care of myself."

Mr. Brown frowned. "Peter those three boys have been bullying kids for the last two years but I couldn't punish them because anyone they bothered were too afraid to say anything. By not telling anyone what was happening you let them bother other students .You may be able to take care of yourself but other students don't have the training you had They could of really hurt Mike if you didn't come to his rescue."

Mike stood up. "Mr. Brown I wanted to stay and help Peter .but he told me to leave,"

The man sitting next to Mike stood up and turned to Peter. "Peter .I'm Mike's father I want to thank you for being their for my son .but I think both of you should of gone to Mr. Brown and reported what happened Both of you could have been badly hurt."

Paul nodded. "Mr. Fung is right kid .as a police officer I am always telling people if they are in trouble they should ask for help."

Mr. Brown smiled. "I'm am sure all of you will be happy to know all three of those boys will be suspended for a week and kicked off the football team. I will not tolerant bullying in my school I want both of you boys to promise me if you are ever attacked like that or know about someone bothering other students you will let me know."

Both Peter and Mike said , "Yes, sir."

"Good." Mr. Brown looked at the clock on his wall and stood up. He shook Mr. Fung's hand and said, "Mr. Fung thank you for coming Why don't you walk Mike to class .Homeroom starts in a few minutes."

Mr. Fung nodded and him and Mike left the office. Mr. Brown smiled and said, "Peter your first week here hasn't been that great but don't judge the entire school by a few bad students."

Peter gave a small smile, "I won't I met a number of nice students here too.".

"Good I let you get to class." Mr. Brown then turned to face Paul. "Captain Blaisdell I hope next time we meet its under better circumstances."

Paul smiled and shook Mr. Brown's hand. Mr. Brown walked them to his door and watch as they left. Both Peter and Paul said goodbye to the secretary and left the outer office.

Peter turned to face Paul and said, "I'm sorry I got into a fight."

Paul smiled. "Son I am proud of the fact that you were defending a friend but I just wish you told me what was happening Peter I want you to know that you can tell me anything ."

"Anything?"

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, Kid I'll always have you back By the way the grounding still stands but I'll reduce it to one week .I still don't want you fighting Is that clear."

Peter smiled. "Yeah I'll better get to homeroom I don't want to be late."

Paul smiled and ruffled Peter's hair. Peter smiled and gave Paul a quick hug. He whispered, "I love you," and ran to class.

Paul watched his foster son run off and smiled. "I love you too, kid."


End file.
